Wishbone Wishing
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It's Thanksgiving so we will take a peek into some of our favorite Yugioh Zexal households and see just how they plan to celebrate Thanksgiving this year.
1. Tenjo Brothers

Happy Gobble Gobble day! I hope it was fun. If its not Thanksgiving by the time you are reading this...well, pretend it is.

This story will have four chapters. Four different family gatherings and four different endings. Obviously this chapter is of the Tenjo house. Should be interesting.

Let's get on with it before you lose interest. I do not own Yugioh Zexal (I wish :p)

* * *

Thanksgiving at the Tenjo house was well…let's just say that it was a bit awkward at the moment.

The Tenjo brothers and their father sat at the long table, food and all spread across the table. Hart looked around, a look of joy as he saw all of the delicious dishes being presented. He was most excited about the caramel apples that were for dessert. It wasn't very traditional, but, Kite knew that Hart loved caramel so he wanted to incorporate it somewhere.

Dr. Faker sat at the very end of the table, his sons sitting across from each other in the middle. He could feel the uncomfortable aura that his eldest son was producing, it was very unsettling but he just tried to ignore it.

"Man, everything here looks so delicious. When do we get to eat?" Hart beamed. He practically was drooling from excitement.

Dr. Faker smiled at his youngest son. "We'll eat as soon as we give thanks. It is tradition after all."

Hart smiled back before locking his fingers together and closing his eyes. "I'm thankful that all of us could sit at the table and celebrate such a wonderful holiday. I'm thankful that I was finally able to be released from both the barians control and Vetrix's. And I am also thankful for all of the good things too, like my big brother who never left my side and for caramel."

"You always mention caramel don't you?" Kite mumbled to himself.

"It's just so tasty Kite."

Dr. Faker smiled at his son's speech before folding his own hands too. "Well I guess I'll go next." Kite crossed his arms over his chest and watched. He knew that he wanted to hear this. "I am thankful for both of you, my sons, for growing up to be so strong and brave. I'm also grateful that you were able to make friends with such nice people. It brings warmth to my heart."

"I didn't make friends, unless you mean Yuma, I don't see him as a friend, I see him an acquaintance or a rival. He may think we are, but I don't."

"Kite, you and Yuma are friends, I can see it."

Kite looked at Hart from a side glance before sighing. "Whatever."

"So Kite, what are you thankful for?" Hart asked.

Kite sat up straight and sighed. "I'll be thankful that this ends as soon as possible." He looked over at Hart. "And I'm thankful for you, little brother."

Hart smiled.

"Let's eat, I'm so hungry." Hart shouted in glee.

"Thanks for the food." Kite said.

"Thanks for the food." Hart shouted before putting a fork full of turkey into his mouth and chewed happily.

Faker didn't say anything as he was lost in thought of his sons as they ate and talked amongst each other. He smiled to himself before endulging himself in his own meal. He had to agree with Hart, it did look amazing.

After their meal, everyone sat at the table, digesting their food in silence. Hart rubbed his stomach, he ate so much turkey and yams that he felt he would bust, but he still had to eat that caramel apple. He almost forced it down just because he wanted to.

Kite wiped his mouth and his hands with a handkerchief before standing up. "I'm going to wash up, excuse me." Kite pushed out his chair and walked away.

Hart blinked as he watched him go. He wanted to follow after him but, he was so stuffed that he couldn't move.

"Kite." He mumbled to himself.

"It's alright Hart." Hart looked over at his father who had a frown etched on his features. "Kite is still trying to get used to this. I'm not really surprised that he's acting this way."

"But Kite should be here with us. I had a couple of games planned out for us to play."

Faker put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "I bet he would have liked that."

Hart grinned and held his hand out. "Can you give me the wishbone? I have an idea."

Faker blinked but shrugged it off and reached into for the plate with the turkey left over's and grabbed the wishbone.

"What are you planning?" Faker asked.

Hart grinned. "Something magical that's what!"

* * *

His fingers danced along the keys as he tried his hardest to do what he does every day, find those barians. Why he does this is a mystery to Hart since Kite wouldn't tell him.

He looked down at the wishbone in his hand; he gave it a soft squeeze before walking into the lab.

"Hey Kite," Hart ran up the medal bridge and over his brother who was busy giving Orbital orders. He stopped when he heard Hart's voice. He looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes locking with his brother's bright yellow ones. Hart stopped beside his brother and looked around over the large machine. "What are you up to?"

"Working, why?"

Hart looked up at his brother, a sad smile. "Is that so? But Kite, you should be with me and dad. We're supposed to be acting like a family today."

"Sorry Hart, I just really don't want to spend too much time with him then I already have. I understand why he did what he did, but I won't be able to forgive him so easily." Hart felt his eyes sadden and he looked down at the wishbone. Kite noticed his hesitation and kneeled down next to him. "What do you have here?" Hart opened his mouth to explain but Kite had already placed his fingers around one end. "You came all the way up here so that we could break the wishbone."

"I wanted to make a wish with you Kite." Hart said with a blush.

Kite smiled and used his free hand to ruffle Hart's blue hair. "Alright Hart, just tell me when you're ready."

Hart smiled brightly before nodding his head.

Kite took that as a sign to start pulling and so he gently began to start pulling on the bone. Hart pulled with him. Soon the bone made a cracking noise and then cracked in half. Hart was left with the longer piece whereas Kite was left with the shorter one.

"There you go Hart. Go and make a wish. Wish hard and it may just come true."

Hart smiled brightly before hugging his big brother. "Thank you Kite!" He released his brother from his tight grip and walked away. He clutched the bone in his hands tightly and placed it close to his heart. He stopped half way down and made his wish.

"_I wish that Kite would play with me… like he used to." _

Hart opened his eyes and frowned as he walked away. He really hopes that his wish comes true. He misses playing with his big brother. He sighed and left to go put his games away. No one to play them with anyways, no use keeping them out!

"Hey Hart," Hart looked over at his brother from over his shoulder. He smiled sadly. Kite smiled at his brother and walked over him. "You were right about what you said earlier. I should be with you not working." He placed a hand over Hart's and pulled him close. "Why don't we go play a game? We can play as many as you want."

Hart smiled brightly, his cheeks pink and felt a tear or two collecting in his eyelids. He hugged his brother tightly, wrapping his arms around his brother's middle and rubbed his face into his chest. "Thank you Kite, that means a lot."

"No problem little brother, it's what I'm here for."

Hart pulled away and grabbed his brother's hand before dragging him out of the lab and out to the living room, he already knew what he wanted to do and which game to play first.

Orbital followed after Kite, a smile on his face. "M-Master Kite has s-such a sweet s-side for M-Master Hart."

"Can it Orbital before I can you."

* * *

Aww isn't Thanksgiving great? I hope you enjoyed. Follow and favorite, hell even review for me please. See you next chappie people. We get to see an Arclight Thanksgiving.


	2. Arclight Brothers

Hello readers, who is ready for chapter 2 of Wishbone Wishing. I know I am.

I would also like to take this time to thank all of the guests who reviewed this story. I got like what, 3 of you. Wow. I'm also grateful for the cool thanksgiving facts for the Japanese culture. That was interesting. I'm glad you see that it is fanfiction so anything can happen, even if all of the facts aren't exactly right.

Anyways, enough rambling. Time for the Arclight brothers to have their shot at the spotlight.

* * *

Thanksgiving dinner was finished at the Arclight house. The spread was top notch. Hot out of the oven, juicy turkey. Freshly mashed-mashed potatoes, freshly baked dinner rolls. Everything and anything you can imagine. And of course, Trey made almost all of the baked goods. He refused to eat store bought pies and bread. That just wasn't acceptable. He wanted something was made with love and made with his own hands.

Speaking of desserts, Trey knelt down in front of the oven. The pumpkin pie was coming along great. He could even smell it. It smelt divine. He smiled before standing up and placing a teapot on the stove. He had already filled it with water a few moments ago. With a flick of a knob, a small flame burned underneath it, heating up the water to a boiling perfection.

He turned around gracefully; he held his hands behind his back and looked out into the living room. He saw Quattro sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television. He also noticed that Quinton was sitting on the recliner, typing away at his laptop.

He smiled, he was happy that most of his family was sitting in the same room together after eating. They had all sat together during the huge meal but Trey did have a bad gut feeling that they were all going to separate after that. He was grateful as long as they were in the same room, just being together.

"Ugh, all that's on is crappy Christmas movies." Quattro shouted before turning the television off completely. "I mean why are they showing stupid Christmas movies before Thanksgiving is even over. It seriously pisses me off."

"It's to get everyone in the mood for Christmas so that they'll spend money on gifts on Black Friday." Quinton explained.

Quattro rolled his eyes. "Well it's annoying. Christmas this and Christmas that. Can we please worry about one damn holiday at a time?"

"Don't complain to me Quattro, I don't control the TV stations."

"I wasn't demanding you to fix anything Quinton; you just know how I am. When I get pissed off I have to rant for a while before it blows over."

"Of course because yelling solves everything with you, doesn't it?"

"Quiet before I pound you."

Trey stepped out of the kitchen and waved his hands in front of his body before speaking up. "That's enough of that. We just need to calm down."

"Trey's right, so please, calm down Quattro."

"What? You were the one who was being sassy towards me."

"Quattro please that's enough." Trey pleaded.

Quattro sighed before standing up from the couch and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Whatever." He stepped away from the couch and started his way towards the staircase. Trey watched him go as he walked right passed him and headed up the large staircase. Trey frowned and clenched his fingers together as he tried to hide his sadness.

"Trey," Trey raised his head and looked over at his eldest brother who stood up from his spot on the recliner and walked over to him. "Don't feel bad about this. You know Quattro still needs some time to adjust that's all. You'll be back to be as close as possible before you know it."

Trey smiled sadly. "Are you sure? It seems like no matter what I say, he gets upset."

"He'll be that way for a while. He always has had a temper."

Trey giggled and smiled as he looked back up at the staircase. "I guess you're right." He wiped his hands on his white apron before walking back into the kitchen and grabbing the wishbone out of the turkey scraps, cleaned it off and then came out of the kitchen and raced up the stairs.

Quinton watched as he ran up the staircase, he smiled before walking down the hallway to grab his camera.

* * *

Trey walked down the hallway, his heart was beating out of his chest as he made his way closer to his brother's room. He held the wishbone in his hand as he stopped just before the door frame. He couldn't hear anything coming from inside but he knew that he was in there. He took a deep breath before stepping into the door frame.

He saw Quattro lying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head as he just stared up at the ceiling. Trey twiddled his thumbs as he watched his brother.

"If you're not going to come in then get lost."

As Trey walked in the room, Quattro sat up from his lying down position and threw his legs over side and patted the spot beside him. Trey sat down beside his brother. They sat in silence for a moment. Trey had a small blush on his face, the silence was killing him and it made it a bit nerve wracking and awkward. He doesn't even know if Quattro will want to even do this. It was so silly.

"What is it that you wanted? Your nervous atmosphere is irritating."

Trey squeaked at the suddenness of his brother's words before looking over at him. "Well I was just wondering if you wanted," He raised the wishbone up and smiled. "To break the wishbone and make a wish."

Quattro just stared at his brother before looking down at the bone before looking back up at the pinkette. "Are you serious?"

"It is a bit silly but I thought it would cheer you up."

"No way, I don't have time for childish games."

"Come on Quattro, I bet it would fun for you and Trey to do something together." Trey looked over at the door. He saw Quinton standing against the doorframe or more on the lines as leaning against it. He smirked as he looked as his younger brothers. "What do you say? Let Trey have some fun."

Quattro ran a hand through his blonde and maroon hair before sighing. "Fine, I'll do it, but afterwards I'm not doing anything else."

"Great, thanks Quattro."

"Let's just do this."

Trey raised the wishbone in between the two of them grabbed one end of the bone and Quattro grabbed the other end. Trey gave the nod of approval and the two began to pull against it. Quattro didn't expect it, but, when the two started to pull, he got the drive to want to get the larger end. He wanted to crush his brother in defeat and be able to get the wish that comes from the bone. It was sad but it was true. He wasn't going to go easy on him as he first thought.

"Wow Quattro, you're really good at this. It's as if this thing will never break."

"I will get the bigger half, just you wait."

"So you really are giving it your all aren't you?"

"Please, if I was giving it my all then this would have broken in half the second we started."

"Sounds like a challenge Trey, you better fight back with full force."

Trey nodded and clenched his fingers around the bone tighter and used all of his strength. Quattro fought back with just as much strength.

_**Snap **_

Trey gasped as he looked down at his end of the wishbone. It was longer then Quattro's. He gave a big, bright smile and threw his arms up.

"Alright, I won."

"Alright you won no need to rub it in my face."

"Sorry Quattro." Trey smiled and looked down at the piece of bone. He knew making a wish was silly but, he really wanted to make one. He just wanted everything to be the same.

He held the bone inside his hands and squeezed tight before closing his eyes and he concentrated, before making his wish.

"_I wish that my family will grow closer, like when we were children. I want for all of the crazy stuff to be put in the past and put behind us." _

Trey opened his eyes and smiled. He was happy. He knows his wish will come true. He just knows it.

"You were out of it a few moments Trey, just what were you wishing for?" Quattro smirked. He wrapped his arm over Trey's shoulder and pulled him close. "You were wishing for a relationship in the future weren't you? Are you crushing on someone?"

Trey blushed and stood up from Quattro's bed. "It's not like that. I'm not crushing on anyone."

"If you say so little brother, but don't be upset when they end up crushing on me, after all I enjoy spoiling my fans."

Trey blush only deepened. "I already told you brother; I am not crushing on anyone. So please just drop it."

"Alright if you're so sure, but I could have sworn that you had a thing for-!"

Trey grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at his brother. "I said that's enough."

"Alright alright geez, calm down, I was only messing with you." Quattro sniffed the air and looked at his brothers. "Do you smell that?"

Trey shrieked and ran passed Quinton. "Oh no; my pumpkin pie!"

Quattro rolled his eyes before lying back down. "He makes pie and then takes his good old time playing childish games that he forgets he has a pie in the oven." Quattro chuckled before turning over on his side. "What an idiot?"

"He was also preparing tea. I suppose he wanted to make you feel better that he completely forgot about them." Quinton pointed out.

Quattro blinked before looking over his shoulder at his older brother. "He did that to cheer me up?"

"He really does care about us Quattro, you should show him more respect." Quinton said before turning off his camera. "It may pay off in the end."

Quattro felt his cheeks heat up and he turned his back in front him and he huffed. "Whatever, just get out of my room Quinton. I'm going to take a nap so I would like some peace and quiet."

Quinton grinned before grabbing hold of the door knob. "See you tomorrow Quattro."

"Yeah yeah, just close the door."

Quinton nodded, even though Quattro couldn't see it, and closed the door with a click. He looked down at his camera and smiled. "This will make a good present for Trey come Christmas time." He grinned. "Or black-mail, whichever comes first."

"I heard that Quinton." Quattro slammed the door open and glared at his brother. "Hand over the camera."

Quinton grinned and waved the camera around. "You'll have to find it then." Quinton said before taking off.

Quattro clenched his fists before chasing after him.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Trey was cleaning up the mess that he had made from the overflow of water from the tea kettle and the burnt pie that couldn't be salvaged would go to waste. He was upset, but he thought it was well worth it to spend some family time with his brothers.

* * *

And that's end of chapter 2. Was it good? Review, Follow, Favorite, whatever you like.

Next chapter is the Kastle house. So we'll get to see Rio and Reginald (Shark) and see what they have in story for us.

See you next chappie minna.


End file.
